Game Show
by LittleLeopardess
Summary: Fred Weasley has been crushing on Hermione Granger for Ages. George decides to intervene and show Hermione just how Fred feels, with out Fred knowing. HG/FW


**First and foremost I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters! That accomplishment goes to the lovely J.K. Rowling! **

**Now, well I have been craving to do a Hermione/Fred fanfic. I didn't want my first one to be like a "well he didn't die!" type one (I don't mind those!) so I placed this just after Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. And as for the game show, when I was growing up I used to write little fics about "game shows" dealing with me being the bachlorette and then whatever anime guys being one of the three and yadda yadda..lol really nerdy and dorky!! hahaha but anyway I just got the idea to go with this! :) I hope you all enjoy. It's a one-shot.  
**

* * *

_"Lady's and Gentlemen…boys and girls!" A huge toothy grin broke out across George Weasley's face. He stood there in complete darkness except for one light beaming down on him. He wore a fancy deep green tux. The color worked magically well with his flaming red hair. His brown eyes twinkled mischievously._

_"Welcome to our first annual dating show!" Applause and cheers instantly rose from the darkness surrounding him. George blew out a kiss. "Now, now, what we have here today is three strapping young men."_

_Three spot lights suddenly turned on. Each light was in a row. It revealed the first person, Draco Malfoy; the second, Neville Longbottom and the third, Fred Weasley. George trailed off as the men were now in view and smoothly changed his expression to more of a dreamy look._

_"And also, we have the lovely, beautiful, gorgeous and brilliantly smart…." Pausing George leaned slightly forward to hear the crowd's audible gasp of anticipation. "Hermione Granger!" Once again the crowed erupted in cheers._

_George continued to grin and waited for the cheers to subside._

* * *

"George?" In a hushed voice Hermione Granger peered through Fred Weasley's door at The Burrow. George grinned brilliantly. The grin was a secret of course; Hermione couldn't see it because she as too busy trying to figure out what was going on.

"What 'Mione?" He tried his best for a nonchalant sound. "I thought you said Fred was in trouble, not just relaxing and laying down on his bed!" She muttered at him. "Oh, he is."

"What are we watching him for? He seems fine. His breathing is even and he looks peaceful." Hermione bit her lower lip and looked up at George. "Oh, I assure you dear 'Mione, he is." Hermione rolled her chocolate brown eyes at him.

"Then what are we doing this for?" George gave her a somber look. It took great skill not to let a smile show. "I want you to watch something." Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "I swear I'm going to hex you, George."

Hermione went to grab for her wand. "Ah, now now." George gently put a hand over hers. "I assure you this isn't a prank. Well, not on you per se. Just go with it, will you? We're quite behind." Hermione glared at him.

George muttered a spell so quietly that Hermione could not hear what it was. "What did you just do?" Finally George grinned at her. "Just look at Fred will you?" Rolling her eyes she turned her gaze onto Fred.

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she saw the room had changed. It was dark except for George who stood in a spot light. She furrowed her brow as she looked behind him to see Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Fred sitting in there separate chairs. They were blocked by a sheen cover on each side of them. She could see them clearly but knew that whoever sat on the other side of them could not.

Hermione didn't even register what was going on as she saw herself suddenly pop out on stage. She heard the low roar of cheers. "Ah," George sighed. He muttered another quiet spell as the volume practically sounded like it exploded. "George, what the heck…?" George just shook his head. "Watch." He murmured softly into her ear.

* * *

_George cleared his throat as the crowd died down. "So, as you all can see, we have the lovely Hermione Granger up here and three young men. Now, the only way you can get on this show is by having someone put you on the show themselves!" His eyes twinkled. "So if any of you viewers out there want to do this then wait and watch and at the end we will talk more of how to get on this show!"_

_"Now," George clapped his hands. "Back to business. How this works is that Hermione is going to go out on a date with one of these three young men. She will ask them questions and they will give her answers. At the end, she will have to choose one of them. And over all," George smiled. "I also get to sit back and watch!"  
_

_Draco sat there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his beautiful face. His platinum blonde hair sparkled. "Get on with it!" He called out. The audience gasped in shock. It was not that sexy smooth drawl coming out from him, but none other then Harry Potters voice!_

_"Ah! Yes, I forgot about that!" George gave a charming smile. The look in his eye showed that he indeed did not forget, he just waited to explain. "It would be way too obvious if we let them keep their real voices. So," George looked to the three boys and winked at them. "All three will sound like Harry Potter until this is over."_

_Hermione sat on a huge plush couch on stage and sighed and put her hands over her face. George smoothly walked to her. "Oh dear Hermione, why don't we get started with you asking a few questions!" The crowd cheered._

_"Alright, so I can just get this over with." Hermione mumbled under her breath. George took a card from out of his tux pocket and handed it to her. "Here's some question ideas beautiful. Use them wisely. You only get to ask five questions. All three of them have to answer each one."_

_Hermione smiled barely, clearly decided to be amused by all of this instead of throwing a fit. She took a deep breath. "Alright then…Bachelor number one.." George cut her off. "No, no dear. You have to call them _Harry number one…_ and so on." She gave him a, come on, really? Sort of look._

_"Fine." She gritted her teeth. "Harry number one, what is your goal in life?" Draco grinned and looked at the thin sheen sheet between them at her silhouette. "Me? Well." He looked rather bored for the crowd's sake. A few girls swooned. "I cannot decide if I would like to go further into potion making, an Auror position or into the deep depths of your heart." The crowd laughed and whistled. Draco gave them a charming smile._

_"Well, at least _you're not really Harry_." Hermione muttered. "Ah, what about you Harry number three?" George grinned, happy she took the initiative to switch up the men with out being prompted to._

_"I quite enjoy what I'm doing now. I make an excellent amount of money in a shop." Fred Weasley smiled and wished he could blurt out, "I love you, choose me!" But no, he couldn't because of a stupid charm placed over him._

_"And what about you, Harry number two?" George snickered. "Ah, that rhymed Hermione. Quiet the poet, don't you know it?" Hermione looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. "Shut up." She said quietly and gave the audience a beautiful smile._

_"Well, Harry number two?" Neville smiled brightly. He had always wanted the chance to date Hermione. "I am extremely into Herbology." Hermione bit her lip and wondered who each one was. She had a suspicion that Neville was her number two._

_"Now, I get to ask a question of you Hermione!" George patted her on the back. "What ever do you want from a man?" Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly. "Well…I want someone who is going to love me for me. Not make fun of me for my reading habits. I want someone who is passionate about their life and what they want to do with it. I want someone…" George cut her off. "Okay! Next question for these gentlemen Hermione!"_

_A bit flustered Hermione coughed a bit before speaking. "I'll go with you again Harry number two. What kind of girl do you see being with in your future?" She sighed at the question._

_"Well," Neville gently wrung his hands together. "I rather fancy a girl for her smarts. I want her to live partly in fantasy and like me for me. She has to be supportive of me."_

_Hermione nodded. "Thank you. What about you Harry number one?"_

_"Well, for starters she has to be a pure blood. I wont date a muggle. Do you need anymore then that?" Draco gave a silkily laugh. It was odd to hear Harry's voice sound like that. After the answer Hermione sighed and glared. How could they put _Malfoy _as one of her options?_

_"And you, Harry number three?" Hermione really hoped he would answer exactly how she wanted. "I want a girl who is brilliantly smart. A girl who surpasses everyone else. She is passionate. She loves books." Fred's gaze turned into a dreamy one and a small smile played on his lips._

_"Unlike number one, I don't care if she is a muggle, half blood, or pure blood. Her ability, conscience, smarts…her understanding. That's what is important. Oh, and that she gets along quite well with my family." Hermione smiled. She quite liked Harry number three so far. Number two was a close second and number one…she didn't even want to ask him any more questions._

_"Next question for Harry number three." Hermione looked down at the card and skimmed through her last three questions. "Are you a pure blood, half blood or a muggle?"_

_"Would it matter?" Fred asked softly. "No." Hermione's heart raced. "Not at all. Just trying to figure this out, you know?" A soft laugh emanated from Fred, even though it was in Harry's voice._

_"Well, I'm pure blood then." Hermione smiled. "And you, Harry two?" Neville sighed. "Pure blood as well."_

_"I don't much want to ask, but what about you, Harry one?" George snickered and cut Draco off. "You're quite full of jokes tonight beautiful. I can assure you though, Harry number one is certainly not hairy."_

_The crowd laughed loudly. Draco glared at them all. "Pure blood." He muttered._

_Hermione grinned. She was pretty sure she quite successfully put down Draco Malfoy. "Ah, number one," George gave her a stern look. "Fine, Harry number one, what house did you attend at Hogwarts?"_

_"Mmm." Draco looked down at his perfectly manicured fingertips. "You don't know for sure what school I attended, but either way I am Slytherin." That sealed the deal for Hermione. She wasn't going to pick him._

_"And you, Harry number three?" Fred lay a hand over his heart, though Hermione couldn't see it. "I am a Gryffindor through and through." Hermione smiled brightly. "And you, Harry number two?"_

_"I am also a Gryffindor." George cleared his throat. "Now, before the final question, do you want to give a go as to whom any of these three young men are? If you do guess right you have to then immediately decide if you want to date him or not."_

_Hermione grinned. She wanted to get rid of Harry number one. "Yes, I would like to guess that Harry number one is in fact Draco Malfoy." She scoffed as she said it. Draco stood up and bowed as cheers and boo's came from the crowd. "And I do not want to date him!" Hermione said with a smug look on her face._

_Draco walked over towards her and George. __His own smooth drawl came out as he said, __"I am quite the best choice, the other two are pretty dimwitted." He grinned at her and held out his hand. Hermione shook it. Draco glanced over his shoulder and grinned as he watched the girls in the crowd swoon once again._

_"Do you want to see if you have anyone else right?" George leaned back comfortably on the couch he sat on with Hermione. "No, I want to ask the last question." George grinned. "Alright, go on then, ask."_

_Hermione took a deep breath. This question would be the deciding factor in her choice. "So, Harry number two, what is one thing you know about me that you like and what is one memory you have of me?"_

_Neville crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Well, I know you are into Ancient Runes. I like that. A memory? When you cursed me with that full body curse." Hermione giggled slightly, she was now a hundred percent sure that Harry number two was Neville._

_"And you, Harry number three?" Fred didn't answer. The minutes crept on. "I know you don't like flying. I think its cute."_

_"That's not what I asked Harry number three." Hermione sighed. "Ah, yeah well, I know that you love my family." Hermione's heartbeat raced a bit. Could it be Ron? She really didn't fancy Ron anymore….But he said he had a shop…if George is sitting next to me then…_

_"And a memory? When you came into my shop the other day with that outstanding bruise over your beautiful face. I felt so horrible about that and couldn't quite figure out why you weren't being more careful in my old bedroom."_

_George laughed. Hermione smiled a small smile. "So, Darling Hermione, who do you choose?" Hermione stood up. George looked up at her. "I choose Harry number three…"_

_"And who might that be?" Fred sat there with his heart thundering in his chest. "It's Fred Weasley!" She cried out with a smile on her face._

_

* * *

  
_

Hermione stood there with her mouth hanging open. "George, what was this?" George grinned. "Well, to be honest, Fred quite fancies you. He was pretty upset with how our stupid little brother Ron was treating you. Especially this past year with 'Lav Lav'."

Hermione blushed and looked at the floor. "He's fancied you for years. Of course he never wanted to get in Ron's way. But now that it's more up in the air…" George shrugged and looked at Hermione. "What this is is a potion you take that helps with a day dream. I put an extra ingredient in this so I could charm it so we'd be able to watch."

Hermione smiled and hugged herself. "This is so sweet! Why didn't he just ask me out on a proper date?" George rolled his eyes. "Ron, remember?" Hermione laughed quietly. "But it's you two! He could take on Ron any day."

In the background Fred and Hermione kissed deeply. It went unnoticed by the real Hermione and George. "He'll kill me, but I think he needed this nudge. I figured you wouldn't believe me if I just told you 'Mione." Hermione shook her head. "You're quite right. I would have though you were yanking my chain."

George smiled. "Yeah, well." He blushed slightly. "Well, his fantasy is almost over. It only lasts so long and ends abruptly. I need to fix that." Hermione hugged him. "I think I'll go in and talk to him then." Hermione smiled. "Thanks." They both said at once. Grinning at each other George turned and walked away.

Hermione looked into Fred's room. The fantasy was gone and his room in The Borrow was back in focus. She softly knocked on the door. "Fred?" She called out. "Hmmm?" Was the only reply she got. Being slightly brave she opened the door. Her heart was racing.

Fred lied out on his bed with his arms were tucked up behind his head. His eyes were closed and he looked peacefully happy. Hermione gently sat down next to him. "What's up 'Mione?" He asked softly. She gazed at him. Without thinking she leaned down and gently pressed a kiss against his lips.

Fred's eyes shot open. He gasped as Hermione pulled away. "What was that?" He said rather breathlessly. "You know, Fred, you should ask me out on a proper date. And maybe after that proper date you can give me a proper kiss."

Hermione's face was flushed and her eyes sparkled. Deciding to go with it Fred sat up and took her hand in his. "Hermione, will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Hermione laughed. "Of course." They smiled at each other. This would be a fantastic summer, Fred could feel it in his gut at her answer. He fully intended to swoon her completely while he had the chance.

"Oh, and I'm going to…" Fred put his hand gently on the back of her neck and leaned in closer. Hermione could feel his breath gently on her lips. His eyes gazed into hers. Fred closed the distance and kissed her slowly and searchingly. Hermione's eyes closed and she pulled him closer.

Fred eased back after a moment. "This is all George's fault, what did he do?" Hermione giggled. "Well, I can't be mad at him for showing me your day dream."

"I think I'll kill him. That was private! How ever did he manage that?" Hermione smiled sweetly and explained to him how it worked. "You'll thank him though, right?" Hermione kissed his cheek. "Hmm, I suppose so."

"So, was it true, everything you said about me in your day dream?" Fred gently skimmed a thumb over her cheek. "Yeah, it is." She smiled and hugged him close. "Why didn't you approach me sooner?"

Their conversation trailed off as George Weasley walked down the hall away from his old room with the biggest smile on his face. He felt absolutely accomplished.


End file.
